


[ART] Got a Hot Tip For Ya

by Liodain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, DCEU Exchange Treat, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Fanart, Identity Porn, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Liodain
Summary: Clark probably should have known the night would go off the rails when the bar's specialty cocktail was named 'Kryptonite'.The sleazy guy who kept buying them for him didn't help much, either.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TKodami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/gifts).




End file.
